


So Mellifluous

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Fluff, I am in love with them so much!, M/M, i’m so silly, m-preg, my boys are just too cute!, my singing mechs!, squeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Optimus is found to be carrying and no one seems to want him to help out with the preparations for the celebration! But one specific grey mech finds a way to let Optimus do at least something for the celebration!





	So Mellifluous

So Mellifluous

Optimus gazed around unable to hold back a wide smile. It was hard not to when he watched his people prepare for the celebration. He did feel bad about not assisting with the decorations, but sadly none would allow him to help. Though it might have been for the fact that he was carrying. And yes you all heard correct, or would it be read? He was carrying which made practically everyone treat him as if he were fragile.

Well everyone except one mech.

Large arms wrapped around Optimus waist both servos slightly caressing his still flat abdominal plating. His back pressed up against a large warm chassis. The others flight engines making Optimus let out a quiet purr. He didn’t need to look up to know who it is that was holding him so close.

“Love you mustn’t feel to bad.” The others deep voice came out soft and low. The red and blue Prime heaved a sigh. He knew that, but he still wished to be somewhat useful. And he couldn’t lie to his mate he was annoyed at how everyone treated him as if he were made of glass.

“I know Mega, but I still wish they would let me help even if just a little.” Optimus said his voice soft as he watched Bumblebee help place a large table with one of the eradicons. Megatron placed his head on Optimus shoulder a smirk spreading his dermas. No matter what happens Optimus seemed to always stay the same. So kind, compassionate and understanding. And to add to that restless. He seems to loathe the idea of doing nothing.

“They only wish for you to be safe. You are carrying after all my love.” Megatron said giving a kiss to Optimus audial finial which twitch slightly. The Prime turned his helm slightly to stare at Megatron who stared at him as well. For a moment they just stared into each other’s optics unable to look away from each other. Finally the silence between the two ended for the Prime spoke again.

“Mega I may be carrying, but I am not made of glass.” Optimus retorted huffing in annoyance. Megatron shook his helm slightly resisting the urge to chuckle at his mates annoyance. After all Optimus may not be one to hold a grudge, but he wouldn’t hesitate making Megatron sleep on the couch. And after the ex-Warlord’s first time let’s just say Megatron didn’t want to ever be kicked out of their berth again. EVER.

“Optimus you know as well as I they only mean well.” Megatron said as he nuzzled into his mates neck cables. Optimus felt a smile tug at his dermas. And he had to admit Megatron was right. With a sigh Optimus finally let himself smile.

“I know I just dislike doing nothing.” That made the large warbuild give a hum in response thinking what he should have Optimus do so his mate wouldn’t be so bored. Then an idea came to mind, one that made him grin.

“Well,” Megatron drawled gaining Optimus attention, “we could provide entertainment.” He said this in a low whisper so none of the others could hear.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at that. He was intrigued on what this “entertainment” was going to be.

“And what form of entertainment are you speaking of?” He inquired quietly. At that Megatron’s grin widen, but he wasn’t going to tell Optimus, at least not yet.

“You’ll know once it’s time to know.” Megatron said purring a little. Optimus looked at him not sure whether he should push for an answer or not, but in the end he didn’t. And so with a sigh Optimus forced himself to be patient till Megatron told him.

~Celebration~

The sounds of laughter and chatter could be heard in the night air. Optimus gazed at all of those around unable to hold back a small tear of happiness at the scene before him. After all, he was just overwhelmed to see how once enemies talked with each other as if they were the oldest of friends. The cool touch of claws gently wiping away the stray tear made the Prime jolt back to reality. He turned to look up at Megatron who gave a soft smile.

“Optimus dear no need to cry.” He said gentle as he cupped his mates cheek. Optimus giggled as he also wiped away a few more stray tears. All while with the biggest smile that anyone had ever seen in so long. A few mechs turned towards their direction a small smile appearing as they saw Optimus with his wide smile. Really their Prime needed to smile more often!

“I know I’m just...,” he paused turning to look at the others as they went back to chatting and eating. A sense of both nostalgia and joy hit him again. He really missed the times when both people weren’t divided. “Overwhelmed.”

Megatron chuckled softly as he wrapped one arm around Optimus waist as his other didn’t move anywhere. Optimus looked back at him a glint of impatient curiosity showing in his optics.

“Don’t go thinking that I’ve forgotten about what we spoke of earlier!” Optimus warned as he gave a half sparked glare and a small huff of frustration. After all, his mind would end up thinking about what Megatron said! And the need to quell his curiosity was becoming insistently harder to ignore!

Megatron rolled his optics playfully at the Primes half sparked glare. Really now, his Prime’s ever curious nature made it hard to keep him within one place. And don’t even get Megatron started on the restless urge to work Optimus had when he should be relaxing!

“I know my love. I of all mechs should know how well your memory is! And since you have been so kind as to not force me to answer you, I believe I can now tell you.” Megatron said teasing the Prime who gave another huff.

“All I’m proposing to do is sing for them. After all this is a celebration for you and them!” Megatron said a sense of excitement and impatience crossing over to their bond making Optimus chuckle. Then the grey mech quickly added, “And it has been such a long time since the last time I’ve heard you sing.”

Optimus felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. But he did have to admit it has been a long while since the last he has sung. Not even his team had the chance to hear him sing! And he also longed to sing with his lover. Optimus turned his helm slightly to the side his optics glancing around as he spoke in a timid and hushed tone. “And I have missed singing with you.”

Megatron felt his spark pulse at that. Was he reading what that sentence implied right?! Was Optimus implying that he sing along with him?! The idea of being able to not only hear that mellifluous voice again, BUT to sing with it was so nostalgic! And without thinking he gave a hasty reply. “Then let’s sing together!”

He let out a gasp as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Optimus shuttered his optics for a split second before he started to laugh quietly. It had been a long time since Mega had given such a hasty reply. Megatron gave a small pout as his mate laughed at his embarrassment. Optimus noticed the small pout making him raise a servo to Megatron’s cheek who glanced at him. Optimus smiled as he spoke in a cheerful tone. “Megatron there’s no need to be embarrassed. And you wouldn’t mind getting a guitar for me right? Though be warned it’s been awhile since I’ve both sung and played in front of others.”

Megatron at first gaped at this information the need to question why his mate would hide such a lovely voice from his own team to only shake his helm then smile as he went off to grab a guitar for the red and blue mech. Optimus stared at Megatron for a moment before walking off towards the crowd of chattering mechs and femmes. Well might as well start thinking what song to sing!

~A bit later~

It didn’t take long for Megatron to come back with a guitar strolling right towards Optimus. Nor did it take a genus to guess why he had the guitar. Those he passed by would trail off on whatever they were talking about to stare at the large grey mech. Eventually the sounds of laughs and chatter disappeared as they waited for either of their leaders to explain the reasoning for the guitar.

Optimus wasn’t paying attention as he was thinking about a specific song before shuttering his optics at the smooth texture of metal that glinted the moons light. Slowly his optics traveled up to look at the ever familiar red optics. A small smile forming as he took the guitar gently swiping his servo over the body of the guitar. Why had he stopped playing again?

Without uttering a word he shifted the guitar. Soon he was playing out cords tuning along the way. Both red and blue optics trained on the Prime who kept playing different chords before finally stopping to look around. A vibrant blush forming as he lowered his helm slightly while giving a sheepish smile. He had forgotten were he was as he focused solely on the guitar.

“Optimus no need to be shy.” Megatron said as he glanced at the others (was that a smirk?!). Optimus peered at him and gave a nervous chuckle.

“Mega it’s just been so long since I’ve last played.” Optimus spoke quietly. Everyone around perked up at that. What did Optimus mean by that? What were their leaders planning to do?

Megatron smiled down at the Prime. Then kneeled so that he wasn’t looming over his mate.

“Remember your not going to sing alone.” He said giving Optimus a reassuring smile. Optimus gave a small smile and nodded as he looked at the guitar and started to play a tune. The silence in the air carrying the sound causing some mechs to gasp in shock.

“I got these fresh optics,  
Never seen you before like this  
My Primus, you’re beautiful  
It’s like the first time when we open the door,” Optimus sung quietly at first but quickly it rose in volume seemingly growing more confident in his own voice. His optics staring right at Megatron who seemed to have a light shade of blush while wearing a goofy smile.

“Before we got to usual.” Everyone there stared in awe as the sound of a guitar and voice was all that sounded in the night air. Many shocked at the Primes singing voice.

“It might seem superficial, stereotypical, mech  
You just dress up just a little and I’m like , “Oh, damn” Suddenly Megatron started to sing along with the Prime. Both voices going well with each other.

“So suddenly I’m in love with  
A stranger  
I can’t believe he’s mine  
Now all I see is you with fresh optics,  
fresh optics.” Some mechs turned to each other a small smile forming while others gaped at their leaders.

“Appreciation, well, it comes and goes  
But I, I’ll ride that wave with you  
It’s our nature to miss what’s under your  
Oil factory  
‘Til you, ‘til you remind a fool.” Optimus was again singing by himself as he kept staring at Megatron with a smile.

“Maybe all of this is simple  
My spark’s unconditional, Yeah  
You dress up just a little and I’m like, “Oh, damn.” And again Megatron’s voice joined in.

“So suddenly I’m in love with  
A stranger  
I can’t believe he’s mine  
Now all I see is you with fresh optics  
Fresh optics  
So suddenly I’m in love with  
A stranger  
I can’t believe he’s mine, Yeah  
And now all I see is you with fresh optics  
Fresh optics.” Their vocals were different. Megatron’s being deeper compared to Optimus whose voice was much lighter. But yet they matched each other well. Neither being more resonant then the others. In perfect harmony.

“If I could bottle this up  
Bottle,  
Bottle this up, I would  
I would bottle this up,  
Bottle,  
Bottle this up, I would  
‘Cause you’re gorgeous in this moment  
If I could bottle this up, I would.” Optimus once again sung alone. Optics intently stuck on the grey mechs ruby red optics. Megatron rolled his optics playfully as he got ready to sing again.

“So suddenly I’m in love with  
A stranger  
I can’t believe he’s mine  
Now all I see is you with fresh optics  
Fresh optics  
So suddenly I’m in love with  
A stranger  
I can’t believe he’s mine, yeah  
And now all I see is you with fresh optics  
Fresh optics.” Each mech and femme present gave smiles as the song came to an end. Unable to word how happy they were to hear both their leaders sing together. A few still stared at each other as if the song somehow made them look closer at those they thought they knew already. Breakdown and Knockout were one pair. Ratchet and Wheeljack another. And so many others as if realizing that there was a different look to each other. To only now see that difference.

Optimus set the guitar down gently as it leaned against the wall as he stood up and walked to Megatron wrapping his arms around the other. Megatron looked shocked at first before wrapping his own arms around the red and blue mechs waist. It wasn’t because Optimus hadn’t hugged him before, but more as the feel of the other pressed against him while Optimus helm laid over his spark chamber. The feel of his engines rumbling quietly and the quiet purr leaving his intake was just so familiar and yet wasn’t the same. Mainly because he wasn’t as small as he once was. Nor was his voice as high pitched anymore.

A small smile crept up along Megatron’s faceplate. It was different and definitely would never be the same, but it was....nice. Nice to be even closer to the one who caught his spark. Nice to feel the EM field fluctuate as the Prime lowered his guard. So nice to know that he, Megatron of Koan was the one able to catch both the mech and his spark. Leaning down to Optimus audial finial he whispered out, “You sung so beautifully my love.”

Optimus audial final twitched slightly and lowered a bit before the Prime lifted his helm up to peer at the smiling ex-Warlord. Giving a grin Optimus replied back in the same quiet tone, “But _**we**_ sung to create the harmony.”

Megatron gave a quiet chuckle at that. Still Optimus couldn’t see his own talent but the talent of both himself and Megatron’s. Always finding a way to praise those around him.

“Ah, but you my love are the very melody that creates my harmony.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN’T POSTED ANYTHING NEW OR UPDATED LATELY!!! It’s just my service wasn’t on and I had to wait until he was turned back on!!!! I’m still working on my other stories so PLEASE be patient!!!
> 
> Again I’m soooo sorry for the delay!!


End file.
